Jealous ChanBaek
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Baekhyun cemburu pada Chanyeol –teman segrupnya- Padahal hanya teman, tapi kenapa ia bisa merasakan dadanya sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu? Tapi kecemburuannya membuatnya bersatu dengan Chanyeol. It's ChanBaek Fic! YAOI! Happy Reading..


**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Jealous  
>Cast: <strong>

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance and lil bit humor**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Rate: K/T!**

**Summary: Baekhyun cemburu pada Chanyeol –teman segrupnya- Padahal hanya teman, tapi kenapa ia bisa merasakan dadanya sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu? Tapi kecemburuannya membuatnya bersatu dengan Chanyeol.**

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran aneh saya terinspirasi dari TLP Jakarta pas Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo tipe idealnya. Haha,, aneh -,-**

**Disclaimer: ChanBaek milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka~**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**BLAUESKI Present~**

**Happy Reading~**

**2014, September 06**

EXO-11 Bukankah sekarang tengah berada di Jakarta untuk konser The Lost Planet? Yap! Mereka bersebelas kini sedang latihan untuk konser nanti malam mereka, sekitar pukul setengah Sembilan. sungguh melelahkan, bahkan mereka tidak istirahat hanya tidur beberapa jam saat dipesawat juga saat manager membangunkan untuk memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai dan itu terpaksa membuat kesebelas member bangun dengan berat hatinya dan mata yang terlihat ingin menutup.

SKIP TIME

Exo's Backstage

Kini EXO sudah menyelesaikan konser panjangnya di panggung Jakarta yang sama dengan panggung di Seoul. Entah kenapa mood maker EXO itu kini tengah memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti kedepan sambil menundukkan wajah manisnya.

" Hyung? " Tepukan dipundak menyertai suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun –mood maker EXO- . Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatap khawatir padanya tapi Baekhyun malah mendengus, melihat Kyungsoo tambah membuat moodnya lebih buruk. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis –imutnya- dan tak lupa menepis tangan mungil Kyungsoo dari pundaknya. Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang biasanya menjahilinya serta parra member lain kini tengah menekuk wajahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan membatin bahwa Baekhyun mungkin lelah. Ya, dia berpikir positive saja.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada member lain dan membuat mereka khawatir. Jadi Baekhyun menuju toilet hanya sekedar untuk menangis dalam diam disana.

TAP

TAP

TAP

CKLEK~

" Hiks.. " Bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu toilet, Baekhyun mengeluarkan isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Air mata pun dengan deras membanjiri pipi putihnya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Beruntung suasana toilet sedang sepi, tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Baekhyun tentunya jadi Baekhyun dapat leluasa menangis. Baekhyun mengampiri pojok toilet, tidak ingin memasuki salah satu bilik. Mendudukkan dirinya dilantai marmer yang dingin, meneku keuda lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya –yang kini dipenuhi air mata- disela-sela kedua lututnya dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat dan jangan lupakan isakan yang terus menerus keluar dari bibir tipis yang biasanya membentuk senyuman manis.

" Hikss.. Hikss.. "

Drrrtt.. Drttt..

Getaran handphone disakunya pun tak ia gubris, Baekhyun masih tetap menangis dan melanjutkan isakannya.

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Getaran ponsel Baekhyun pun tidak menyerah untuk terus bergetar dan seakan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjawabnya tapi tetap sama, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

PUK

Meskipun sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat dipundaknya, Baekhyun masih tetap keukuh dalam posisi meringkuknya.

" Hyung? "

DEG

Dan suara bass yang sangat ia kenal membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baekhyun tidak berani mendongak, berpura-pura tidak merasakan tepukan dipundaknya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

" Hyung? " Gwaenchana? " Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan isakan yang akan meluncur bebas dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan itu sukses membuat darah segar keluar dari bibirnya tapi tak ia hiraukan, ia masih tetap menggigit bibirnya. Tapi sosok bersuara berat atau kita sebut saja Chanyeol tidak mudah untuk dibohongi, ia mengerti jika hyung kesayangannya itu tengah menangis terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang bergetar hebat meskipun Chanyeol tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Chanyeol duduk bersila didepan Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya tepat didepan Baekhyun yang sedan meringkuk. Menunggu Baekhyun sendiri yang mengangkat wajahnya..

5 menit..

" Hiks.. Hiks "

7 menit

" Hiks.. "

9 menit..

DEG

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya karena memang ia merasa sendiri dan saat mendongak mata sembabnya menatap mata phoenix Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya diam. Lama mereka saling menatap dalam diam saling menyelami mata lawan masing-masing. Entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua bibir yang berbeda ukuran itu saling menempel, hanya menempel saja dan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka seperti terjerat pada mata lawan sehingga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan atau sekedar hanya untuk menutup mata menikmati ciuman singkat mereka.

Sedetik kemudian ciuman singkat itu terlepas, Ciuman yang hanya terjadi 2 atau 3 detik.

" Kau.. Kenapa Baek? " Tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap bekas airmata yang berada disekitar wajah manis Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan ingusnya dengan ibu jarinya yang besar. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak ingin memeberi tahu Chanyeol bahwwa ia kini tengah cemburu.

" Jika kau tidak mau bilang aku akan melakukan lebih dari ciuman! " Kata Chanyeol sambil bersmirk ria. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat dan..

" AkucemburukaumengatakanmenyukaiKyungsoodanmemilihnyasebagaitipeidealmu! " Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat tanpa jeda disetiap katanya membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" Apa? Kau mengatakan apa Baek? Katakana yang jelas! "

" Ani! " Ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil mendudukkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah menahan malu.

" Oh, baiklah~ Kau yang meminta sayang.. " Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima dan segera mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki hingga Chanyeol jatuh telentang.

" Baiklah.. Baiklah.. " Ucapnya final masih terlihat ragu.

" .. "

" Haahh.. " Menghela nafas panjang dan..

" A-KU CEM-BU-RU KAU ME-NGA-TA-KAN ME-NYU-KA-I KYUNG-SOO DAN ME-MI-LIH-NYA SE-BA-GAI TI-PE I-DE-AL-MU! Puas? " Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengeja dan menakan setiap suku kata kalimat yang ia lontarkan dan langsung menunduk lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia mematung mendengar itu, yang dilakukan hanya melongo.. Jadi, hanya karena itu? batinnya.

" B-baek.. "

" Ya, Aku tau! "

" Aku belum mengatakan apapun, Baek! " Kata Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah -_-

" Baiklah "

" Kau Tau? – "

" Tidak! "

" Aku belum menyelasaikannya "

" Selesaikan saja! "

" Dengarkan aku! "

" Hmm "

" Kau tau, itu hanya – "

" Hanya apa? "

" HANYA FANSERVICE Baek! "

" .. "

"… "

" B-benarkah? "

" Tentu saja! "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum dan mengusak surai halus Baekhyun gemas.

' _Ternyata hanya fanservice '_ Batin Baekhyun tersenyum lega kemudian menghapus jejak airmatanya yang tinggal sedikit karena tadi sudah dibersihkan Chanyeol.

" Eh, tapi … kenapa kau Cemburu hmm? " Goda Chanyeol

" Eung.. I-itu.. emm.. " Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri akan menjawab apa

" Kau menyukai eoh? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh imut –pikir Chanyeol.

" Kau mencintaiku? " Baekhyun dengan gerakan refleknya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol yang benar adanya bahwa dirinya mencintai Chanyeol.

" Oh, jadi kau mencintaiku eumm ? " Kata Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda sambil mencolek-colek dagu Baekhyun dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dan mengerti keadaan bahwa ia tadi keceplosan mengungkapkan perasaan pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Nado.. Saranghae~ "

" MWO ? " Baekhyun sontak melebarkan mata sipitnya yang masih terlihat sipit dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang kini menampakkan cengirannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun yang merona dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

**END**

**Huhu, aku buatnya nggak sampe' sejam lhoo.. sebenernya ini udah lama aku tulis Cuma belum aku ketik dan baru kuketik sekarang, sebenernya nggak tau ini rate K atau T tapi yang penting Review juseyoo~**


End file.
